


Redemption

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Trouver son âme soeur est une source de joie et de bonheur immense mais rares sont les chanceux  qui rencontrent leur âme soeur, la personne qui prononcera les mots inscrits  sur une partie de leurs corps.Mais quand la rencontre se fait, c'est une bénédicition...ou non.Etre Avenger et avoir une âme soeur peuvent s'avérer difficile. Surtout après le snap de Thanos.Clint Barton/ Scott Lang principal pairing.Cette fiction est le début d'une série de fictions Marvel & Lucifer qui se déroulent dans le même univers de "Redemption".
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers: Endgame spoilers.

Rédemption

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Marvel et de Disney et je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

La pluie tombait, mouillant les rues de Tokyo, les toits des immeubles en partie désertés et faisait ruisseler le sang des cadavres couchés sur les trottoirs.

Les lumières des lampadaires ne pouvaient dissimuler les ombres dessinées par une nuit sans Lune sur cette rue où se dressait une silhouette vêtue de noir.

L'homme essuya le sang de son sabre sur la manche de son uniforme de ninja et sans un regard à sa victime écroulé à ses pieds, il ôta son masque, rabattant avant sa capuche.

Des cheveux, blonds cendrés, apparurent et un visage aux traits durs se tournèrent vers la personne qui se tenait silencieuse derrière le ninja.

« -Tu ne devrais pas être là, fit le guerrier blond, en rangeant son sabre et gardant ses yeux bleus fixes droit devant lui.

-Toi non plus, répliqua la jeune femme rousse, avec un parapluie.

-J'ai une mission, expliqua l'homme sans tourner les yeux vers son ancienne collègue et amie.

-Tuer ces gens ne te ramènera pas ta famille, dit Natasha, avec douceur et fermeté. »

A ces mots, le visage de Clint, antérieurement Hawkeye et Avenger, se ferma et un désespoir empreint de souffrance assombrit ses yeux clairs.

Natasha devina la solitude, la folie et le calvaire de son ami durant ces cinq années écoulées après le snap de Thanos. Elle ne pouvait que compatir au désespoir de son ami, père et mari d'une famille décimée par Thanos.

La pluie continuait de tomber, créant un rideau d'eau glacée entre les deux jeunes espions mais dissolvant la distance de ces cinq années où chacun tentait de faire face à sa douleur de perdre des amis de façon si irrémédiable et si cruel.

Natasha s'avança vers Clint qui ne la regardait toujours pas, perdu dans ses démons et murmura :

« -Nous avons trouvé quelque chose...Une chance, peut-être. »

Clint lui envoya un regard suppliant que des larmes rendaient encore plus poignant, avant de supplier :

« -Ne me donne pas d'espoir... »

Natasha, émue et touchée par la détresse de son ami, se demanda si elle devait lui révéler l'autre information qu'elle détenait. Inspirant profondément, elle se décida et se lança :

« -Une personne veut te voir. »

Clint l'interrogea du regard, curieux de savoir qui était cette personne et pourquoi Natasha semblait si mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme n'eut qu'un demi- sourire avant de lui saisir sa main et de lui dire :

« -Viens au Q.G. Cette personne t'y attend. »

Clint ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête et d'accepter l'étreinte réconfortante de la main de son amie dans la sienne.

Il n'était plus seul.

…...…

Le Quinjet de Natasha se posa près d'un vaisseau alien dans le complexe sécurisé du Q.G des Avengers.

Clint examina, curieux et fasciné, le vaisseau des Gardiens de la galaxie selon Natasha et sortit du siège de copilote en hâte, pressé de le voir de plus près.

Durant leur vol de retour, Natasha l'avait débriefé sur le projet baptisé « casse temporel » et l'espoir avait commencé à remplacer la rage, la colère et la souffrance qui avait accompagné l'homme durant sa croisade de ces dernières années.

« -Clint. »

Clint se pétrifia soudainement, stupéfait et incrédule au son de la voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre.

Il se retourna complètement et aperçut ...Scott.

Scott Lang se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de Clint et les mains dans les poches d'un jean délavé. Il adressa un sourire nerveux, timide et incertain à l'archer.

« -Hey, content de te revoir ! »Lança Scott, intimidé par le silence de Clint.

Natasha observa la scène de loin, en retrait, surveillant la réaction de son ami et éprouva de la compassion envers Scott dont la situation n'était guère enviable et délicate.

Une fureur immense s'empara des traits de Clint qui, prestement, s'avança vers Scott et sans avertissement, se jeta sur ce dernier, le plaquant à terre.

« -Tu es vivant ! criait Clint, fou de rage et en décochant des coups de poing sur l'autre homme. Je n'y crois pas ! Ma femme, mes enfants ont disparu et toi ! Toi, tu as survécu ! »

Natasha, Steve et Tony, attirés par les cris de Clint, s'interposèrent et séparèrent les deux hommes à terre.

Scott, qui ne s'était pas débattu, se releva avec l'aide de Steve et sans un mot, prit la direction de la forêt : il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il se mordit la lèvre, en entendant les paroles vindicatives de Clint :

« -Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet idiot comme âme sœur ! Laura est ma femme et rien n'y changera ! »

Scott essuya, furieusement, des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapître II :

L'eau du lac, qui bordait le quartier général des Avengers, miroitait les rayons du soleil et une brise agitait les branches de la forêt luxuriante chargée d'apporter de la quiétude et de protéger les agents des yeux trop curieux des fans et journalistes.

Mais la sérénité de la nature ne parvenait pas à apaiser le tumulte des sentiments et des pensées qui se pressaient chez Scott dont les yeux fixaient, sans rien voir, la berge du lac.

Assis sur un banc, le visage légèrement tuméfié par les coups de Clint, le jeune brun caressait, d'un air morose et nostalgique, les mots écrits à la base de son poignet droit.

Ces mots qui lui avaient procuré le sentiment d'être béni lorsque Hawkeye était venu demandé son aide pour Captain America et avait prononcé la phrase inscrite au creux de son poignet droit.

De suite, Scott avait su que Clint était son âme sœur à la façon dont l'archer était devenu rigide, les yeux écarquillés et l'expression incrédule au moment où Ant-Man avait lancé, enthousiaste et impressionné :

« -Oh, génial ! Vous êtes Hawkeye, n'est ce pas ?

-Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me sois destiné ! avait répliqué un Clint Barton totalement estomaqué.

La joie éprouvée à l'entente de sa phrase du destin puis la bataille en Allemagne sur un tarmac d'aéroport contre Tony Stark et son équipe et leur emprisonnement, quoique temporaire, dans le raft ( prison de haute sécurité et top secret du gouvernement) avaient fait que Scott ne s'était pas trop attardé sur l'attitude distante de Clint à son égard et son refus de s'étendre sur le fait qu'ils étaient âme sœur.

Le jeune brun avait autres choses à penser, dans sa cellule : Cassie, son ex-femme et son fiancé d'inspecteur, ses amis et Hope…

Hope. La jeune femme lui avait signifié que tout était terminé entre eux quand Scott lui avait fait part de son intention d'aller se battre aux côtés de son idole : Captain America.

Après avoir été libéré par Captain America du raft et fini par négocié un accord avec le gouvernement, Scott avait fait des recherches sur Clint et une peine incommensurable et incomparable avait failli détruire le jeune brun quand son plus fidèle ami et associé, lui apprit, d'une source sûre et fiable, que Clint était assigné à résidence surveillée auprès de sa famille.

Ce jour-là, il s'était surpris à sangloter dans son lit, étouffant ses cris contre son oreiller : son âme sœur n'était pas pour lui et ignorait, sciemment, son existence.

« -Scott, ça va ? »

Scott sursauta, revenant au présent et se tournant vers la personne qui venait de s'enquérir de son bien-être, il eut un sourire rassurant :

« -Yeah, ça peut aller, Cap. »

Steve eut un air dubitatif mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté de Scott .

Il ne chercha ni à parler, ni à avoir des explications et resta silencieux, admirant le lac. Scott lui fut reconnaissant pour cela et pour sa simple présence.

….

Clint enleva la buée du large miroir de la salle de bain de sa chambre et s'examina, analysant, sans indulgence, les traits de son visage.

Il baissa les yeux, avant de reprendre son examen et vit la dureté de son regard : il ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était un étranger qui l'observait à travers la glace.

Un assassin de sang froid, un pseudo justicier déversant sa rage, sa frustration et sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir participé au combat contre Thanos avant le snap sur des victimes, certes non innocentes, mais des victimes qui ne lui avaient rien fait.

Clint serra des poings, les yeux fermés, se souvenant des cris, des supplications des personnes qu'il avait tué et achevé sans un remords. Froidement.

Sentant une présence derrière la porte de sa salle de bain, il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Natasha qui se tenait tranquillement sur le seuil de la pièce, après avoir entre baillé la porte.

« -La réunion va commencer, annonça la jeune femme, paisiblement.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire, répliqua Clint qui vrilla ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son amie. »

Natasha le dévisagea de longues minutes avant de se décider.

« -Avoir une âme sœur ne signifie pas obligatoirement que tu dois tout laisser pour cette personne, commença la jeune rousse, calmement. J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur et pourtant, j'ai décidé que je vivrai à ma façon. Bruce et moi, nous avons convenu que nous étions mieux ainsi : chacun, sa vie et ses projets. »

Clint avait écouté attentivement et ne montra pas sa surprise de découvrir que Bruce et Natasha étaient âme sœur. Il finit par soupirer et murmurer :

« -Nous en avions parlé, Laura et moi. Laura m'avait déclaré que même si elle rencontrerait son âme sœur, elle resterait avec moi car elle m'aime...m'aimait. Notre amour est vrai, Nat. »

Clint adressa un regard implorant à l'adresse de son amie qui, doucement, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« -Elle me manque, elle et les enfants, Nat, confia le jeune blond, d'une voix brisée. Je m'en veux, Nat ! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su les protéger ! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir combattu à vos côtés ce jour-là ! »

Natasha laissa son ami s'exprimer, sans rien dire et se contentant de l'étreindre plus fort contre elle.

« -C'est du passé, finit-elle par dire quand Clint s'arrêta de parler. Nous allons les ramener, Clint. »

….

L'ambiance de la salle de débriefing des Avengers changea lorsque Clint pénétra dans la pièce. Tony, Rhodey, Rocket et Steve se figèrent, oubliant la conversation dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés.

Scott, gouailleur comme à son habitude, stoppa ses plaisanteries avec Thor et sa tentative d'arracher un rire à Nebula et se tut, évitant de regarder l'archer.

Natasha s'installa aux côtés de Rocket et Clint s'adossa contre le mur vitré de la salle, faisant face aux autres Avengers.

Steve se positionna devant les écrans et commença, assisté de Tony, à exposer le projet « casse temporelle ».

Perdu par les termes techniques et savants de Tony, Scott jeta, par inadvertance, un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Clint. Ce qu'il aperçut le fit blêmir et un froid s'installa en lui : le bras gauche de l'archer était couvert de tatouages. Sous les tatouages, se discernaient, à peine, les premiers mots que Scott lui avait dit.

Clint avait cherché à effacer les mots de Scott.

Le contact d'une main sur l'épaule de l'homme fourmi le ramena au discours de Tony et à la présence, réconfortante, de Steve qui, conscient du malaise de Scott, s'était placé derrière sa chaise.

Scott le remercia d'un sourire discret que le leader des Avengers lui retourna, tout aussi subtilement. Surprenant cet échange entre les deux hommes, Clint fronça des sourcils devant la complicité évidente de Steve et de Scott et la main posée, l'espace d'une seconde, de Captain America sur le dos de la chaise de Ant-Man.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Le bruit résonna longuement dans l'immense salle où les Avengers revenaient de leurs missions respectives à travers le passé.

Clint, silencieusement, abattu, s'était lourdement assis sur le sol métallisé du tunnel quantique.

« -Clint, où est Nat ? demanda Bruce, ne voulant pas acceptant l'évidence que suggérait l'absence de Natasha. »

Les autres Avengers gardèrent le silence, les yeux baissés et sonnés par la perte de leur amie. Scott, le sceptre à la main, partagé entre la joie à la perspective de pouvoir ramener Hope et ses proches et la tristesse de ne plus revoir Natasha, observa les joues mouillés de larmes de Clint, ses cheveux trempés et ses yeux si rougies…

L'archer avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et son principale soutien. Brusquement, Clint tourna son regard vers Scott qui tressaillit et voulut fuir.

Mais la douleur, la culpabilité et la supplication qu'irradiait la physionomie abattue de Hawkeye, à terre stoppa Scott qui, précautionneusement, s'avança vers le jeune blond et mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Steve, appréhendant la réaction de Clint, suivait la scène d'un œil attentif et vigilent. Prêt à intervenir pour protéger Scott.

« -Clint…, commença Ant-Man, hésitant et ne sachant quoi dire. »

Clint, désespérément et fébrilement, sans un mot, entoura la taille de Scott de ses bras et étouffa ses sanglots contre le costume du jeune brun.

Emu, Scott s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'archer, guida le visage du blond tout contre son coeur et fermant les yeux, il murmura :

« -Je suis désolé, Clint. »

Le son des battements du coeur de Scott eut l'effet espéré sur Clint dont les sanglots commençaient à s'apaiser et dont la tension quittait peu à peu son corps.

Scott n'ignorait pas ce que préconisaient les bouquins spécialisés dans les âmes sœurs dans ces cas là et sans soucis de se préserver, il donna ce que Clint avait besoin : sa force, sa chaleur et une part de son âme et de son coeur…

Clint, faisant taire ses doutes, ses incertitudes, le cri de sa conscience, ne put trouver la force de refuser la connexion et puisa, à travers le lien qui se créait entre leurs deux esprits, le réconfort si généreusement offert. Puisa et puisa...égoïstement.

Voyant les deux hommes dans leur bulle, Steve fit signe aux autres Avengers de le suivre afin de préserver l'intimité de Clint et de Scott.

Le leader des super-héros eut un dernier regard pour Scott, avant d'entrer dans la salle de débriefing et constatant le soutien sans réserve du brun, il pria pour que ce dernier n'en sortit blessé.

…..

La luminosité, la chaleur du soleil et la surface lisse et calme du lac de la propriété de Tony Stark faisaient oublier la terrible bataille de la Terre d'il y a eu une semaine.

Thanos, le Thanos 2014 et son armée, avait été défait au terme d'une bataille ultime, acharnée, sanglante et réunissant des combattants de toutes nations et d'autres planètes.

Les Avengers avaient gagné et avaient réussi à défaire le snap de Thanos, ramenant ceux qui avaient été décimés.

Mais au prix d'un sacrifice ultime et irrémédiable : Iron Man.

Iron Man, le meilleur défenseur de la Terre, n'était plus.

Pepper, accompagnée de sa fille Morgan et de Happy, vêtue d'une robe noire, salua d'un signe de la tête les amis et collègues de son défunt mari et prit la direction d'un petit pont de bois, une couronne de fleurs à la main.

Les Avengers, tous en noir, assistèrent, dans la dignité et le respect, à la mise à l'eau de la couronne mortuaire où était posé le premier arc qui avait sauvé la vie de Tony lors de son enlèvement en Afghanistan.

Tous savaient qu'une page des Avengers était tourné maintenant que Tony n'était plus et que la plus grande menace contre l'Univers avait été déjouée.

Tous étaient conscients qu'ils étaient à la croisée des chemins et qu'ils se devaient de prendre une décision pour leur avenir.

La cérémonie toucha à sa fin et quelques participants s'éparpillèrent pour discuter, dans des endroits tranquilles, avec les autres personnes.

Scott, entouré de Hope, de Hank et de Janet, jeta un furtif coup d'oeil dans la direction de Clint et de sa famille.

Ces derniers devisaient avec Wanda et Bruce paisiblement. Clint sentit le regard de Scott sur lui et échangeant quelques mots à l'oreille de sa femme Laura, il s'approcha du jeune brun.

L'homme qui s'avançait vers Scott dégageait une aura de sérénité, de quiétude et de satisfaction heureuse et calme. Ses yeux clairs, son visage n'avaient plus cette expression « hantée » de ces cinq dernières années.

Scott tenta de dissimuler son amertume emplie de souffrance et de jalousie et réussit à former un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Janet, Hope, Hank firent front, en demeurant, en retrait mais derrière lui. Steve s'excusa auprès de Bucky et de Sam et alla se poster aux côtés de Scott.

Les soutiens indéfectibles de la famille Pym et de Steve, ainsi que leurs désapprobations tacites envers l'attitude impardonnable de l'archer n'avaient pas échappé à Clint qui s'immobilisa devant Scott.

« -Je peux te parler en privée ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Steve.

Scott hésita, sembla réfléchir un moment puis inspirant fortement, il hocha de la tête :

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Rassurant Steve d'un sourire, Scott suivit Clint vers un endroit du berge du lac, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrets. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard nerveux vers Laura qui les fixait, l'expression indéchiffrable.

….

Clint dévisagea Scott, minutieusement et en silence de longues minutes. Il se souvenait de ce jour particulier où le jeune brun, malgré son comportement brutal et inexcusable, lui avait offert réconfort et affection et de la façon dont il l'avait quitté, sans un remerciement et sans un regard.

Clint n'était pas fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu après la disparition de sa famille entière et lors de sa croisade meurtrière.

« -Je voulais m'excuser, Scott, fit l'archer, en apposant une main légère sur la joue du jeune brun qui tressaillit. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé et de t'avoir reproché d'être en vie. »

La chaleur de la main de Clint sur sa joue était une distraction pour Scott qui ferma les yeux, savourant ce geste, peut-être anodin pour l'archer, mais qui signifiait tant pour le brun.

Ses lèvres cherchèrent à déposer une caresse sur cette paume si douce mais celle-ci se déroba à la dernière seconde.

Une honte s'empara de Scott qui baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir la pitié dans les yeux si clairs de son âme sœur.

« -Scott, j'aime ma femme, continua Clint, qui agrippa le poignet du brun par peur de le voir s'enfuir. Nat m'a appris que nous pouvons choisir d'aimer la personne que nous voulons, même si nous rencontrions nôtre âme sœur. Nous n'avons pas à renoncer à la vie que nous avons bâti avant. »

Les larmes de Scott coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues et le jeune homme crispa des poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes pour ne pas hurler, crier sa haine, sa douleur et son désespoir.

« -Scott…soupira Clint, touché mais ferme. Soyons amis. »

Inconsciemment, les doigts de l'archer effleurèrent les mots inscrits au creux du poignet de Scott et les frôlèrent dans une caresse imperceptible.

Scott frémit et un espoir insensé voulut naitre mais Clint secoua subtilement de la tête.

« -Clint, stop." ordonna soudainement une voix.

Clint écarquilla les yeux, s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de faire et retira sa main du poignet de Scott, comme si le contact de la peau le brûlait.

Steve enlaça Scott par la taille, dans un geste protecteur et Clint sut qu'il devait partir.

Avant de rejoindre sa femme Laura et ses enfants, il se retourna et vit que Scott sanglotait, la face cachée dans la chemise de Steve qui l'étreignait contre lui.

Un éclat sombre et sauvage traversa les yeux bleus de Clint et ses poings se serrèrent, sans que l'archer ne s'en rendit compte.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV :

Cooper et Nathaniel jouaient à se lancer une balle de base ball tandis que Lila, conseillée par son père, s'entrainait au tir à l'arc.

Laura, sur le patio de la maison, les contempla, heureuse et sereine avant de porter son regard sur son mari. Son expression se fit songeuse et pensive lorsque la jeune femme remarqua le nombre de fois que Clint regardait au loin, vers la bordure de l'immense champ qui bordait leur propriété et la mélancolie qui se lisait sur ses traits, à ces moments là.

Laura soupira, se résignant à avoir la discussion qu'elle sentait venir inéluctablement. Elle repensa à l'homme brun avec le quel son mari s'était éclipsé lors des funérailles de Tony Stark , à la détresse de cet homme et de la manière dont Clint avait réagi devant l'image de Steve réconfortant le jeune brun.

Connaissant son mari, Laura avait deviné que Clint ne s'était pas rendu compte des gestes intimes qu'il avait eu à l'égard de l'autre homme et de sa réaction vis à vis de Steve.

Elle ne mettait pas en doute l'amour, le dévouement, la fidélité et la loyauté de Clint envers elle et leurs enfants mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser s'éterniser une situation qui faisait souffrir deux personnes, dont l'une inconsciemment.

« -Clint, appela-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué et avec un sourire. Tu peux venir m'aider à la cuisine, chéri ? »

Clint porta son attention vers elle et pâlit, se figeant imperceptiblement. Il comprenait à la gravité du regard de sa femme qu'une conversation était d'actualité. Une conversation non agréable mais nécessaire.

Avec réticence, l'archer ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, la faisant protester et rire à la fois et laissa Lila à son entrainement.

« -J'arrive, babe ! » lança Clint, avant d'observer affectueusement, ses deux garçons jouer au base ball.

Puis il suivit sa femme à l'intérieur de la ferme, le visage grave.

….

Laura épluchait des légumes pour préparer la soupe du soir, debout devant le lavabo à l'arrivée de Clint dans la cuisine.

Le jeune blond, perdu, ne sachant quoi faire, se décida à enlacer sa femme par la taille et à lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Laura accepta la marque de tendresse et sourit. Elle lâcha son couteau et fit face à son mari qui la fixait, dans l'expectative.

« -Tu sais que tu murmures son prénom dans ton sommeil ? » déclara-t-elle, directe et sans reproche.

Clint, comme un gamin pris en faute, voulut la rassurer et lui dire que non, cela ne signifiait rien. Mais Laura leva la main et caressa les mèches de son mari, constatant que les cheveux blonds avaient bien repoussé. Effaçant petit à petit Ronin, l'homme sans pitié que Clint était devenu à sa disparition et celle de leurs enfants.

« -Tu es parfois ailleurs, continua Laura pendant que son mari écoutait. La nuit, quand j'essaie de te prendre dans mes bras, tu t'écartes de moi. C'est instinctif, inconscient de ta part et je te surprends, dans la journée, à le chercher. Je crois que nous avons eu tort de sous-estimer le lien entre deux âmes sœurs.

-Laura, protesta Clint, contrit et embarrassé. Je t'aime, toi et les enfants et cela ne changera pas.

-Oui, Clint, je le sais, fit la jeune femme, une lassitude soudaine dans la voix, mais sans accusation et avec compréhension. Je t'aime aussi. Tu es un homme formidable et tu ne nous as jamais failli, à moi et aux enfants. Je sais que tu resterais à mes côtés et que tu me choisirais si je te demandais de choisir entre lui et moi. Mais ce n'est que faire reculer l'inéluctable et cela n'apportera que souffrance à la fin : souffrance pour toi, pour moi et pour les enfants. Et, ce ne serait pas juste pour les enfants et ni pour moi, non plus. Car tu ne seras jamais totalement avec nous. Tu ne seras vraiment mien. »

Clint ne sut que dire et en lisant tout l'amour et l'acceptation dans les yeux de sa femme, il dut admettre que Laura avait raison et qu'il devait admettre ce que sa conscience niait : Le jour où Scott Lang avait prononcé sa phrase, Clint n'était plus le mari de Laura, ni le père de Cooper, de Lila et de Nathaniel, mais l'âme sœur de cet homme enjoué et à l'enthousiasme éternel.

« -Appelle le, Clint. » conseilla Laura, en déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue de son futur ex mari.

Tranquillement, elle quitta la cuisine et Clint se retrouva seul à méditer ses pensées. Il entendit ses enfants se chamailler et Laura s'affairer dans le salon. Sûrement pour se donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de ne pas alarmer les enfants.

Le portable de Clint sonna dans le silence de la cuisine et l'archer, l'esprit ailleurs, répondit à l'appel.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'ancien Avenger hurla, le portable glissant à terre et éclata d'un rire hystérique, des sanglots déchirants.

Laura, affolée par le hurlement d'agonie de son mari, se précipita vers la cuisine et découvrit Clint prostré sur lui, riant et pleurant à la fois.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Clint ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète et en s'approchant vivement.

Clint leva un visage tourmenté vers la jeune femme et croassa :

« -La destinée n'est qu'une putain de salope ! Scott a survécu à Thanos, à son armée et à des super vilains et c'est une putain de balle perdue qui l'a eu ! Tu crois ça, Laura ?! Une putain de balle perdue ! »

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

Hum, j'ai visionné une énième fois 3Avengers : Endgame » et à ma grande honte, je viens de me rendre compte que Clint a les yeux verts et Scott,les yeux noisettes.

Mea Culpa ! Rhodey est en fait Rhodney…

Bon voici, le chapitre V ! Bonne lecture !

L'allée était sombre et déserte et le soleil de San Francisco ne parvenait pas à éclairer la ruelle où quatre hommes, habillés de tenues passe partout, descendirent d'un escalier de secours et s'apprêtèrent à embarquer dans une voiture des plus banales.

Soudain, une silhouette, toute de noire vêtue, jaillit dans le cercle des hommes qui, surpris, le toisèrent un moment.

« -Oh, putain, c'est le ninja fou ! » s'exclama l'un des quatre hommes, en brandissant une arme de sa veste.

En silence, sans un bruit, le ninja se lança dans un ballet de gestes fluides, gracieux et inéluctablement mortels : le sang coula, créant une rivière écarlate dans la ruelle et des gémissements d'agonie montèrent dans le ciel automnal de San Francisco.

Un des hommes, à terre, se recula, tentant de se soustraire à la folie meurtrière de cet assaillant et acculé vers un mur, entre les poubelles, il supplia :

« -Que t'avons nous fait ? Pitié ! »

Un air de déjà vu. Tokyo,en pleine nuit et sous la pluie. Le yakuza suppliant pour sa vie. Son coeur mort, aucun espoir en vue et un sentiment profond de perte.

Mais cette fois-ci, non seulement son coeur souffrait et saignait, son âme agonisait.

Clint enleva sa capuche et son masque, son sabre pointée sur l'homme, celui qu'il avait gardé pour la fin.

« -Tu ne m'as rien fait. Pas encore, murmura l'ancien Avenger, l'expression sombre et déterminée. Mais dans une heure, tu tueras la personne la plus précieuse au monde pour moi. Mon âme sœur. »

L'ex futur meurtrier frissonna devant la violence implacable dégagée par l'aura de Ronin et sut que son sort était scellé.

«-Pitié ! » tenta-t-il, malgré tout.

Clint, sourd aux supplications de l'homme, abattit son sabre. Durant de longues minutes, il contempla le cadavre.

La culpabilité, les remords et une souffrance incommensurable se disputaient avec la satisfaction d'avoir accompli sa mission.

Sans un regard en arrière, Clint quitta la ruelle.

…..

Clint inspira profondément, avant de sonner à la porte de la maison. Une émotion intense le saisit quand une silhouette, familière et insouciante, dévala les escaliers à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée de la maison et un Scott, en t-shirt gris et jean, ouvrit la porte.

Ses yeux noisettes s'agrandirent et le jeune homme brun se pétrifia, surpris de voir Clint sur le pas de sa porte.

« -Clint ? Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Scott, reprenant ses esprits et remarquant la tenue sombre du blond. « Tout va bien? »

L'archer ne répondit pas et n'écoutant que son instinct, son coeur et son âme, il saisit le visage de Scott entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément.

Si embrasser Laura était comme rentrer à la maison, embrasser Scott était différent, plus intense : son corps, ses nerfs et ses sens vibraient et un sentiment de complétude et de plénitude emplissait son âme et son être.

Clint comprenait mieux la signification d'être âme sœur.

« -Scott, murmura-t-il, en s'écartant du jeune brun et en apposant son front contre celui de son âme sœur. Scott...oh, Scott... »

Scott, encore éberlué par ce retournement de situation, s'abandonna dans les bras de Clint et nichant son visage dans le creux du cou du blond, il pleura doucement de soulagement et de bonheur.

« -Ca va aller, babe, promit Clint, en le berçant contre lui. Ca va aller, je te le promets. Tu as confiance en moi ? »

A cette question, Scott n'eut qu'un hochement de tête, le corps secoué de sanglots éperdus. Clint, ne perdant pas une seconde, sortit une seringue de sa poche et injecta le contenu dans le cou du jeune brun.

Scott releva vivement la tête, une expression d'incompréhension sur ses traits avant de perdre connaissance.

« -Ca va aller, Scott. » promit l'archer qui le rattrapa dans ses bras.

….

Un silence se fit lorsque Clint apparut, au centre du tunnel quantique, avec un Scott inconscient dans ses bras.

Bruce se gratta la tête, sentant venir une situation explosive. Cela ne tarda pas.

« -Tu étais censé lui sauver la vie et le laisser vivre avec ton toi alternatif ! » reprocha Steve, furieux , s'approchant de Clint.

« -Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner, Steve, rétorqua l'archer, en emmenant Scott dans une des chambres du complexe Avenger. Bruce, je te le confie. »

Il déposa, avec soin, Scott sur le lit et s'installant sur une des chaises, il médita sur les conséquences de son action.

Il n'était qu'un homme et il avait besoin de Scott. Tant pis pour le Clint du passé.

Steve, calmé, pénétra dans la chambre et laissa Bruce procéder à des examens sur le jeune alité.

« -Moi, j'ai donné le choix, remarqua l'ancien Captain America. Toi, tu le lui as pris. »

Clint ne répliqua pas. Il prit la main de Scott dans la sienne et sentant la chaleur et la vie qui s'y dégageaient, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais pu renoncer à Scott.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI :

La première chose dont il prit conscience, quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut la chaleur des doigts qui entrelacèrent les siens et l'affection lue dans le regard de son âme sœur.

« -Hey, Clint .» fit Scott, en caressant la main de Clint et en lui adressant un sourire timide.

L'archer lui rendit son sourire et avec émotion, il attira Scott vers lui. Les deux hommes se perdirent dans une étreinte passionnée, les yeux clos, oblitérant le monde autour d'eux.

Une toux discrète et un léger raclement de gorge embarrassé ramenèrent les deux âmes sœur à eux et s'échangeant un dernier baiser et un regard éperdu et heureux, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Steve qui avait assisté, l'expression indéchiffrable, à la scène.

« -Ca va, Scott ? demanda l'ancien leader des Avengers, les bras croisés et avec un demi-sourire. Je pense que Clint a un aveu à te faire. »

Scott, surpris, se tourna vers Clint qui parut mal à l'aise. Il se rappela, soudainement, une sensation de piqûre dans le cou et de s'être endormi.

« -Clint, pourquoi m'avoir sédaté ? » voulut savoir Scott, un peu blessé par l'acte incompréhensible de Clint.

Ce dernier se passa, nerveusement, la main dans ses mèches blondes et chercha à fuir le regard interrogateur du jeune brun.

« -Papa ? »

Un soulagement envahit Clint lorsqu'il vit Cassie surgir dans la chambre et dévisager son père comme si la jeune adolescente venait de voir un fantôme.

Eclatant en sanglot, Cassie se jeta au cou de Scott qui, quoique interloqué par la réaction de sa fille, l'accueillit contre lui.

Derrière elle, suivirent Hope et les deux époux Pym et Clint, lâchement, décida de prendre la fuite et s'esquiva de la chambre.

Lançant un coup d'oeil vers Hope, il vit, plus qu'il n'entendit, le remerciement de Hope quand la jeune femme lui envoya un imperceptible signe de la tête.

Clint lui retourna le geste subtilement, avant de se sauver.

…..

Les chants des oiseaux, ainsi que les saules pleureurs, invitaient au recueillement et les silhouettes des visiteurs se faufilant entre les pierres tombales ne troublaient nullement l'atmosphère calme et paisible du cimetière.

Clint, accroupi devant une tombe, parlait à voix basse et levant, de temps en temps, les yeux vers la photo de Scott gravée dans la stèle. Son Scott Lang tué d'une balle perdue lors d'un braquage de banque qui avait mal tourné.

Mauvais endroit et mauvais moment.

Clint essuya rageusement les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues et murmura :

« -Tu sauras jamais que je t'ai choisi, Scott. Je suis désolé de t'avoir si mal traité, mon ange. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de l'avoir ramené. Ton toi du passé. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir sauvé mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui accorder la chance de vivre dans cet univers alternatif avec l'autre Clint. Si j'étais parfait et un meilleur homme, j'aurai laisser ce Clint faire l'appel que j'aurai du faire ce jour là. »

Clint n'était pas très versé dans les sciences mais il n'ignorait pas que sauver Scott Lang du passé avait crée un univers alternatif où ce dernier aurait été vivant et où Clint n'aurait pas reçu l'appel fatidique de Steve lui annonçant la mort de son âme sœur.

Des bruits de graviers sous des pas tira Clint de ses pensées et une appréhension se lut sur ses traits quand le jeune blond reconnut Scott qui s'approchait de lui.

Scott s'immobilisa devant la tombe et la contempla, sans un mot. Ses yeux noisettes, graves, dévisagèrent la photo du Scott Lang de ce présent.

« -Scott, commença Clint, inquiet pour la santé mentale du jeune brun. Tu n'aurais pas du… »

Scott lui intima silence par un geste de la main, l'attention toujours portée sur la pierre tombale de Lang de ce timeline.

« -Steve m'a tout expliqué, informa-t-il, d'un ton neutre. Mais y être confronté... »

Scott, perdu, se tourna vers Clint et le coeur de l'archer se déchira devant l'expression confuse, triste et perdue du jeune brun.

« -Scott…, murmura Clint, en le prenant dans ses bras. Pardonne moi. Tu aurais du vivre avec l'autre Clint. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Quand je t'ai vu, si vivant ! Oh, mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? »

Le jeune brun encadra le visage de Clint de ses mains et cherchant son regard, il fixa ses yeux noisettes dans ceux verts de Barton.

« -Oui, tu aurais du me laisser le choix, commença Scott, fermement et faisant tressaillir Clint. Je comprends ton geste. Mais j 'ai ma Cassie qui ne sait pas ce qu'est advenu son père dans mon univers et mon Clint. Imagine ce qu'ils doivent vivre. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

Défait, résigné, Clint s'écarta de son âme sœur et une amertume immense l'envahit : il avait eu sa chance avec son Scott et n'avait pas su la saisir. Il devait accepter que l'autre Scott n'était pas pour lui et permettre au Clint alternatif d'avoir sa vie avec son âme sœur était sa rédemption.

Rédemption pour le sang versé durant les cinq années suivant le snap de Thanos et la part d'ombre qu'il y avait en lui. Son âme ternie à jamais.

« -Clint, continua Scott qui lui prit les mains, gentiment. Je dois retourner dans ma timeline pour pouvoir expliquer à Cassie mon choix de rester auprès de toi. »

Incrédule et stupéfait, l'archer eut peur d'avoir mal entendu.

« -Tu restes avec moi ? fit Clint, ne parvenant toujours pas à faire confiance à ses oreilles. Tu restes avec moi ? Et l'autre Clint ? »

Scott lui prodigua un baiser empli de tendresse, avant de lui sourire et de lui caresser ses mèches blondes.

« -Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour mon Clint, confia le jeune brun, d'un ton énigmatique. Tu te connais, n'est-ce pas ? »

A cette constatation, les yeux de Clint s'écarquillèrent. Prestement, l'archer entraîna Scott vers sa moto.

Ils devaient se rendre au Q.G immédiatement.

….

Un portail lumineux apparut dans la salle où se trouvait le tunnel quantique. Steve, en voyant Stephen Strange en sortir, soupira. La présence de Stephen n'était pas anodine et était synonyme d'ennui en perspective.

Bruce lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de dévisager le sorcier suprême.

« -Il m'est venu à mon attention que vous avez altéré sciemment le passé, informa ce dernier, d'un air légèrement ennuyé et blasé. Le moi de l'univers alternatif que vous avez créé m'a prié de l'aider à réparer une injustice. Donc, il serait préférable de m'accorder vôtre entière coopération. »

Bruce consulta Steve du regard et l'ancien Captain America, devinant de quelle injustice il s'agissait, donna son accord.

« -Bruce, s'il vous plait, fit Stephen, en indiquant la console de contrôle du tunnel quantique. Pouvez vous régler le tunnel sur ces coordonnées ? »

Banner s'attela à la tache et à peine avait-il fini d' entrer les coordonnées de Stephen que le portail du tunnel s 'ouvrit.

Une forme apparut, vêtu du costume spatio temporel. Le casque se rétracta et les traits de Clint se révélèrent.

Steve et Bruce se regardèrent, comprenant le drame qui allait se jouer avec la présence du Clint alternatif qui avait la mine sombre et furieuse.

Scott et Clint surgirent, en courant dans la salle et se figèrent, en apercevant l'autre Clint. Scott ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de fierté et de tendresse mêlées pour son Clint : celui-ci avait du tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver.

Le Clint alternatif vit que l'autre Clint n'avait pas lâché la main de Scott et d'un saut agile, il se rendit auprès du couple.

« -Asshole ! »hurla-t-il, en assénant un coup de poing sur la mâchoire du Clint de ce présent.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi !

Bref, j'ai revu Avengers : endgame et les yeux de Scott sont verts, en fait !

Aux fans de Ant-Man, mea culpa !

Voici la suite !

Chapitre VII :

Des soupirs d'exaspération s'échappèrent des assistants de la scène pendant que des insultes fusèrent et quelques coups furent échangés entre les deux Clint.

Scott regardait ses deux Clint se disputer, ne sachant que faire. Il était fasciné par la situation et flatté : deux mois en arrière, Clint ne voulait affaire à lui et maintenant, deux Clint se battaient pour lui !

C'était cool, il fallait avouer.

Sephen Strange, sa mission accomplie, était reparti par son portail, indifférent au conflit entre les deux Hawkeye.

« -Scott, fit Steve, exaspéré et voyant que le jeune brun paraissait s'amuser de la situation. Tu devrais peut-être intervenir. »

Scott s'arracha du spectacle surréaliste de ses deux Clint se criant dessus et s'interposant entre les deux hommes, il tenta de les raisonner :

« -Hé, guys ! Je suggère que nous discutions comme des adultes... »

Mais le Clint, furieux, du passé l'interrompit :

« -Il n'y a rien à discuter ! Ce crétin a eu sa chance et il est hors de question qu'il me vole la mienne ! »

A cette allégation, le Clint du présent répliqua, avec hargne :

« -Ta chance, c'est moi qui te l'ai donné ! Alors, tu peux parler, douchebag ! »

Steve sentit venir une grosse migraine devant l'obstination des deux archers et attrapant Scott par la main, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Bruce les suivit, haussant des épaules.

« -Ils finiront par se lasser, affirma Steve, en sortant du bâtiment. Allons manger un bout ! »

Les deux Clint continuèrent à argumenter, ne réalisant pas le départ de Scott.

…

Clint, essoufflé et lassé, cessa de parler un moment pour observer l'autre Clint altenatif : il se reconnut mais il ne vit par l'expression hantée des jours suivant les funérailles de Scott.

Non. Ce Clint ignorait ce déchirement et cette agonie quand on vous enlevait vôtre âme sœur : sous la colère, il y avait de l'espoir et de l'optimisme.

« -Bravo ! cracha ce dernier, sarcastique. Tu as fait fuir Scott ! »

Clint jeta un regard autour de la salle et vit que tous les autres étaient partis pendant leur dispute. Une jalousie soudaine s'empara de l'archer quand il aperçut Scott à l'extérieur du bâtiment, main dans la main avec Steve.

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir pour rattraper Scott et Steve et y parvenant, il stoppa devant les deux hommes, bras croisés.

L'autre Clint imita sa pose. Steve leva un regard interrogateur, nullement intimidé par deux regards assassins quasi identiques.

« -Vous avez fini, tous deux ? demanda le blond, tranquillement et lâchant la main de Scott. Toi, nôtre Clint, on va t'appeler Clint et toi, le Clint alternatif, Barton. C'est OK? »

Les deux archers acquiescèrent, d'un hochement de la tête. Scott, timidement, étreignit Clint et Barton dans ses bras, en même temps.

Les deux Hawkeye lui rendirent son étreinte, savourant la chaleur du corps de leur âme sœur et le bonheur de l'avoir vivant auprès d'eux.

Barton souleva le visage de Scott et l'embrassa et le jeune brun soupira, heureux : leur premier baiser.

Clint s'écarta pour ne pas les déranger et réalisant la passion et la fougue avec lesquelles Scott répondait au baiser, il s'éclipsa discrètement de la scène.

Il avait perdu. Scott et Barton partageaient une connexion particulière, du fait que tous deux étaient moins abîmés par la vie que Clint et son Scott. Ils étaient moins amers et s'appartenaient l'un et l'autre.

…..

Clint allait enfourcher sa moto quand Scott l'appela. Se retournant, il vit le jeune brun à quelques mètres de lui et en retrait, Barton.

Steve et Bruce avaient décidé de quitter les lieux, les laissant régler leur problème dans l'intimité.

« -Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, tu sais, déclara Scott, avec un sourire pour Clint dont le visage s'illumina. Je reste auprès de toi, mais à une condition. »

Clint ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé, en voyant l'expression de mécontentement sur les traits de Barton qui, les bras croisés, boudait. Il avait une idée très précise de la condition et franchement, cela ne dérangeait pas l'archer.

« -Barton a accepté de vivre ici, fit Scott en adressant un regard empreint de gratitude et d'amour à son Clint qui l'enlaça par la taille. Si tu es d'accord, Clint, nous pouvons vivre ensemble...à trois. »

Un soulagement et une joie infinie envahirent Clint qui engloutit Scott et Barton dans une étreinte protectrice.

Scott éclata d'un rire heureux, sentant, enfin, son âme complète et entière dans les bras de ses deux âmes sœur.

Fin

Le 11/10/2019.

Duneline


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Un soleil automnal chauffait la ferme, ainsi que les champs et la forêt qui constituaient la propriété des Lang-Barton.

Scott, assis sur un banc en bois, contemplait, affectueusement Cassie et Lila qui discutaient comme deux adolescentes savaient le faire. Il sourit, ressentant un amour profond pour Barton, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull, qui jouait avec Cooper et Nate.

Au début, cela fut difficile pour les enfants de Clint d'accepter l'existence d'un autre père venu d'une réalité alternative et le divorce entre leurs deux parents. Il y eut de la colère, de la rancoeur vis à vis de Scott que les enfants considéraient comme le voleur de leur papa.

Il fallut du temps, beaucoup de diplomatie de la part de Scott et de discussions pour que Lila, Cooper et Nate parvinrent à surmonter leurs colères à l'égard de Scott.

Laura avait facilité la transistion et le fait que Barton et Clint, ne désirant vivre loin de leurs enfants, en particulier Barton qui avait renoncé à ceux de sa timeline, avaient décidé de construire une maison voisine à celle de Laura, avait aidé à apaiser les angoisses et l'insécurité des enfants.

Un baiser sur sa tempe tira Scott de ses pensées et le jeune brun leva ses yeux sur ceux de Clint. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard de tendre complicité, avant de se sourire.

« -A quoi songes-tu, mon ange ? » fit Clint, en s'installant à ses côtés et en portant son attention sur ses enfants.

Scott glissa sa main dans celle de Clint et déposant un baiser sur la paume de son époux, il murmura :

« -A combien je suis heureux et à quel point je suis chanceux. »

Barton, cessant un instant de partager les jeux de ses enfants, sentit le regard plein d'amour de Scott et sourit, partageant le sentiment de bonheur éprouvé par ses deux maris.

Clint, apaisé, ému, sut qu'il avait trouvé sa rédemption dans l'amour inconditionnel de Scott.

Fin

Le 11/10/19

Duneline.


End file.
